


He Loves It

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, HE GETS IT IN BOTH AT THE SAME TIME, I know I ship tagged with shiro but it's kuro all the way, M/M, Multi, he's got both parts, multi-sex lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lotor has been a good boy, and gets rewarded.





	He Loves It

Lotor moaned, bouncing on Keith’s cock, feeling how nicely it fit, how nicely it filled. 

“So good,” Keith hissed, pulling Lotor forward by the hair and into a bruising kiss. “How would you like to be stuffed?” 

Lotor keened when arms came from behind, one flesh and one not, and felt someone else’s cock rubbing between his legs, rubbing and pushing against Lotor’s folds. Kuro chuckled. 

“Which hole should I fill?” Kuro asked, biting along Lotor’s ear. He grinned at Keith, all teeth. “One for each of us? How does that sound, darling?” Kuro nipped along Lotor’s neck, where he tilted for better access. “Or maybe I should join in with Keith. The both of us breeding you at once.” 

Lotor shivered, shuddered in pleasure and want and _need_. He clenched around Keith’s cock, his folds dripping wet and pulsing with a need unlike any other. He moaned, breathless and whining.  

“He wants it,” Keith said, smiling up at Lotor even as he gently rocked his hips, riding along with each wave of pleasure and pushing Lotor further and deeper toward the edge. “He wants us both so bad.” 

“Then let’s oblige him,” Kuro said, and pushed in, pushed Keith’s cock aside to make room for his within Lotor. Lotor tilted his head back, screaming at how much they both stretched him, at how full he felt, at how he felt the bulge of their cocks when Keith ran his hand low over his belly. Kuro keened, rocking his hips in time with Keith. “Oh, he feels so divine. You feel so lovely around my cock, darling. So nice and warm and tight.”

“You took us both so easily,” Keith praised, caressing both the bulge of their cocks and Lotor’s cheek. “You’re such a good boy.”  

Lotor shuddered at the words, riding his way through the first of many orgasms.


End file.
